happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dirty Dozen
Dirty Dozen is an HTFF Episode where sloppy character get together and make a mess. Episode Roles Starring * Fungus Featuring * Slop * Rotty * Filthy * Tromp * Hissy * Seth * Fatty * Pudgy * Dell * Yang * Dr. Quackery Appearing * White * Stacy * Petunia Plot At the picnic area of a park, Fungus, Slop, Rotty and Filthy are seen eating together and generally packing a mess as they do so. Nearby both Tromp and Dr. Quackery are seen digging through trash cans. Seth, Fatty and Pudgy are then seen walking (slowly) together and the three of them spot Fungus's picnic and decided to crash it. Fungus spots them and happily invites them to join. Soon all seven of them are chowing down together and making an even bigger mess. Tromp finishes digging through the trash, having find nothing good and spots the picnic, which he happily runs over to. Fungus spots Tromp and not wanting him around throws an apple core at him. Tromp ducks and avoids the apple which instead hits Yang as he walks by with a smoothie in his hands. Yang becomes upset upon being hit and quickly chucks his smoothie at Dell who is also walking by, holding an apple. Seeing this Filthy lets out a laugh and begins throwing food as well, soon leading to pretty much everyoen throwing food. As food flies around, Fatty, Tromp, Seth and Pudgy try to catch food in their mouths. Fatty manages to catch an apple in his mouth, but is slips down his throat and gets stuck. Dr. Quackery sticks his head out of the trash just in time to notice this and rushes over to "help him" by taking a piece of sharp trash and stabbing him in the neck. Dr. Quackery then sticks his hand in the hole and proceeds to pull out Fatty's esophagus with the apple stuck in it. Dr. Quackery uses the sharp trash to slice the apple out and gets ready to shove Fatty's esophagus back in but see's that Fatty has died so he just yanks out the rest of it and then runs off. Meanwhile, Fungus decides to target Tromp and throws a large amount of food at him, not knowing their was some silverware mixed with it. The food hits Tromp, who lets out a scream as he gets stabbed in the face by silverware. Fungus see's what he did and freaks out before noticing Fatty's dead body and freaking out more. Fungus tries to get everyone to stop, but is unable to do so as everyone is caught up in the food fight.Fungus watches in horror as Slop, Rotty, Seth, Dell and Yang are all killed by flying food. After these deaths, the others stop realizing what has happened and all freak out and try to run from the scene, only to trip and fall over food and trash that has been thrown everywhere. Filthy trips over some food and ends up landing on a small hole, which turns out to be the home of Hissy, who in anger attacks Filthy and drags him into his much too small hole. Pudgy, after tripping, decided to try and fly away, however he doesn't get far due to his weight and falls to the ground, landing on Dr. Quackery, crushing him while the sharp trash stabs Pudgy. Tromp, hurt but alive ends up tripping over the apple core from before and his stick goes flying from his hand while he smack shis face into the ground, shoving the silverware deeper into his face and killing him. Fungus managed to get away from all the trash and food safely and looks back in shock too see everyone dead, but before he has a chance to do anything else, Tromp's stick lands on him and impales him through the head. The episode ends with Petunia, White and Stacy arriving at the park and freaking out upon seeing the mess. The iris then closes on Hissy walking up to them and spraying them. Moral "Hiding you're troubles Will only make a mess" Deaths # Fatty dies when his esophagus is pulled out. # Slop is hit in the chest by a kebab # Rotty and Yang are hit in the eye by corn on the cob. # Seth chokes on food. # Dell is stabbed by multiple chicken bones. # Filthy is forcefully pulled through a small hole. # Dr. Quackery is crushed by Pudgy. # Pudgy is stabbed by sharp trash. # Silverware is forced deep into Tromp's head. # Fungus is implaed by Tromp's stick. Injuries * Yang is hit with an apple. * Fatty has his throat cut open. * Tromp is hit by silverware. Trivia * Hissy's role is more of an appearing role then a featuring role. * White is seen walking around instead of just making a hidden cameo. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 71 Episodes